Primator
Primator is a white baboon/ape shapeshifter monster, created by Lord Zedd. He could shapeshift and turn into anybody. He is the main antagonist of the episode "The Wanna-Be Ranger". Biography Zedd created Primator from Zack's white gorilla suit. He could transform into the Rangers in both their morphed forms and as normal teenagers. By being reflected, he returns back to is real form. Zedd sent Primator to infiltrate Rangers' Command Center while Zordon was missing. Primator found Alpha 5, disguised as Billy. He nearly tricked him into giving him access to the Command Center but he reflected in Alpha's helmet and returned to his real form. Alpha then activated mode of self-destruction. When the Rangers arrived, Primator tried to destroy them using his shape-shifting abilities. He completely overwhelmed them with his strength and shape-shifting abilities. Besides his ability to transform, Primator also could fire lighting bolts from his hands as well as some type of unseen blast from his head. When disguised as Jason, he could fire explosive laser beams from the Tyrannosaurus eyes on his helmet. Also Primator could teleport and was armed with a lance (that appeared to be brittle as it was broken twice.) With Zordon's help, the Rangers figured out that having Primator see himself in reflective surfaces would revert him to his true form. They defeated him by giving him a mirror and forced him to transform into his real form. Grown to giant size by Lord Zedd, Primator fought the Thunder Megazord and Dragonzord, mostly focusing on the Dragonzord but was destroyed by what appeared to be a surprise attack using the Thunder Saber because the monster, tougher than it appeared to be initially (demonstrated when overpowering the Rangers after they cornered him and later the Dragonzord), may not have given them the time to power up the Thunder Saber otherwise. He was later resurrected in ''Zedd's Monster Mash'' due to being one of Zedd's favorite monsters in the graveyard of Doomstone. He briefly fought with Tommy, Billy and Kimberly but after being kicked to the ground by Pink Ranger, he did not get back up to fight. In Other Media Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug This was a complete overhaul in book form of Alpha's Magical Christmas, the infamous Power Rangers Christmas special featuring Alpha 5. While the Rangers were away at the North Pole, Lord Zedd recreated Primator to impersonate them, again deceiving the populace of Angel Grove. Using his shapeshifting ability, he stole the children's Christmas presents across the city, framing the Rangers. Interestingly, Alpha does not remark that he remembers Primator at any point in the read-along story. When the Rangers arrived back in Angel Grove, he utilized his tactics to confuse the Rangers until Tommy tricked him into reverting to his true form. Seeing the Rangers' return, a shocked and furious Zedd sent down a beam of his powerful magic rather than his grenades like in the show, forcing him to grow. He proved himself to be too powerful for the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Thunderzord Assault Team, and Tigerzord, forcing the Rangers to use the Mega Tigerzord to defeat him once and for all. Power Rangers Hyper Force Primator returns in the Power Rangers Hyper Force episode "Family", using his shapeshifting powers to disguise himself as a machine for the first time - Alpha 55. Personality Primator was cunning, sneaky and unpredictable monster. He cunningly used his ability to shapeshift as he tried to trich Alpha into giving him access to the Command Center and later when he battled the Rangers. He is also arrogant, tough and confident which was his weakness as he was defeated by heroes. But he is also faithful to Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-Primator is an extremely strong monster, easily being able to throw down each Ranger and even overwhelm their Thunder Megazord and Dragonzord. * Shapeshifting-Primator can change into any person or Ranger that he chooses at will. The only way to undo this was by making him look at himself in a mirror. **'Voice Modification'-Primator can transform his voice into that of the Ranger he is copying as he sees fit. * Lightning Bolts-When surrounded, Primator can pound his chest and extend his arms out sideways, blasting blue lightning from around himself that can down all six Rangers. * Unseen Eye Blast-Primator performed this on the Thunder Megazord and Dragonzord shaking them both up badly. * Teleportation-Primator can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal *'Spears-'''Primator wields a pair of large javelin like spears that he can use in combat. The first was destroyed. Red Ranger Form * '''Explosive Laser Beams'-As the Red Ranger, Primator could fire a massive double energy blast from the eyes atop his helmet that was powerful enough to down all six Rangers. Modus and Arsenal - Ranger disguises= - Black Ranger= - Blue Ranger= - Yellow Ranger= - Pink Ranger= - Green Ranger= - White Ranger= In Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug only. }} }} Behind The Scenes * Primator comes from what is commonly referred to as ''Zyu2'' footage and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Primator was originally intended to have been destroyed by the Ultrazord. * The Primator costume was later modified and used for the Snow Monster in ''Storybook Rangers''. * He is referred to as 'Kongador' in the Power Rangers Trading Card game. Portrayal * Primator was original voiced by Paul Schrier in his debut, then by Richard Epcar in ''Zedd's Monster Mash''. ** In the case of The Wanna-Be Ranger, Primator was also portrayed by David Yost, Walter Jones, Thuy Trang, Amy Jo Johnson, Austin St. John, and Jason David Frank when transformed into their respective characters (although this only amounted to a few grunts from Amy as that was all Primator said when transformed into Kimberly). Notes * Recently released Zyu2 footage shows the monster disguised as the Red Ranger with the other Rangers after Jason fights him, the Rangers posing before the second on ground battle, the Red & Green Rangers blasting the monster with the Power Sword & Dragon Dagger respectively and the original Megazord is seen along side Dragonzord fighting Primator. References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters